Briar Rose
by YAOI addicted Kat
Summary: You know how the fairy tale goes, I just added some stuff, BoyXboy dont like dont read. Rated T for language, no flames, I dont care if this is a normal summary, I stink at them... Formerly 'My Version Of Sleeping Beauty'
1. Prologe

**Kiki(me): **Ok so i've been thinking and i thought i would try writing some fairy tales before  
any other stories, also i AM going to disown Wantin' the Wolf since... *crying*  
**Amber: **1) none of you bitches reviewed  
**Janet: **AMBER SAY YOUR SORRY OR I WILL LOCK YOU IN THE CLOSET  
**Amber: **ohh well mark will let me out... 2) she can't think of anything to add to the story...  
speaking of mark were is he *sounds of a camera taking picture*  
**Janet:** my guess is he and tod are making out and kiki is taking picture am i right kiki???  
**Kiki: **of course, its soooo hot expecially when mark wraps his tail around tod and then...  
**Janet: **ok i dont wanna here about my brother(tod) and his boyfriend making out  
**Amber:** I DO!!!!!  
**Kiki: **sorry there just sooooo HAWT ok TOD STOP MAKING OUT WITH MARK  
AND DO THE DISCLAIMER  
**Mark: **But i havent finished my make out session with him  
**Kiki: **the sooner he does it the sooner you can make out nwith him again  
**Mark: **your evil... TOD DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER  
**Kiki:** and your hot when with tod  
**Tod: **Marks hot nomatter who hes with.. KIKI OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT US...  
I WOULD SAY AND THE PLOT BUT MOST OF THE PLOT IS NOT HERS... THIS STORY CONTAINS  
BOYxBOY (not me and Mark) dont like dont read... NOW GOOD BY I HAVE TO GO MAKE OUT WITH MARK...  
**Kiki:** YAY CAMERA TIME!!!! ... on with the story

Pairings-

Aweshipping(might be pleashipping idk and idc) (Mahado x Isis)  
Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atemu x Heba)  
Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou)  
Puppyshipping (Seto x Jou)  
Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yuugi)  
Bronzeshipping (Marik x Malik)  
Aknonkanon x Amara (what shipping? i think there is none)  
Mark x Tod (my characters dont use there in a story im writing all about them that i hope to publish)

Others

Faires (not the colors in the real story)-

Blue Fairy-Janet May Tecla (dont steal)  
Purple Fairy-Kiki Ann Talise (based on me, dont steal, kat for short)  
Red Fairy-Amber Nicole Reed(based on cousin, dont steal)  
Grey Fairy-Mark Abe Tyson(dont steal)  
Black Fairy-Tod Tatum Tecla(dont steal)  
EVIL FAIRY-Maria(no last name i will improvise)(please steal she is evil)

**MY VERSION WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO NO COMPLAIND**

**

* * *

**

**Sleeping Beauty**

Grimm's Fairy Tale version - translated by Margaret Hunt - language modernized a bit by Leanne Guenther

Long ago there lived a King and Queen who said every day, "If only we had a child!" But for a long time they had none.

One day, as the Queen was bathing in a spring and dreaming of a child, a frog crept out of the water and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled. Before a year has passed you shall bring a daughter into the world."

And since frogs are such magical creatures, it was no surprise that before a year had passed the Queen had a baby girl. The child was so beautiful and sweet that the King could not contain himself for joy. He prepared a great feast and invited all his friends, family and neighbours. He invited the fairies, too, in order that they might be kind and good to the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but as the King only had twelve golden plates for them to eat from, one of the fairies had to be left out. None of the guests was saddened by this as the thirteenth fairy was known to be cruel and spiteful.

An amazing feast was held and when it came to an end, each of the fairies presented the child with a magic gift. One fairy gave her virtue, another beauty, a third riches and so on -- with everything in the world that anyone could wish for.

After eleven of the fairies had presented their gifts, the thirteenth suddenly appeared. She was angry and wanted to show her spite for not having been invited to the feast. Without hesitation she called out in a loud voice,

"When she is fifteen years old, the Princess shall prick herself with a spindle and shall fall down dead!"

Then without another word, she turned and left the hall.

The guests were horrified and the Queen fell to the floor sobbing, but the twelfth fairy, whose wish was still not spoken, quietly stepped forward. Her magic could not remove the curse, but she could soften it so she said,

"Nay, your daughter shall not die, but instead shall fall into a deep sleep that will last one hundred years."

Over the years, the promises of the fairies came true -- one by one. The Princess grew to be beautiful, modest, kind and clever. Everyone who saw her could not help but love her.

The King and Queen were determined to prevent the curse placed on the Princess by the spiteful fairy and sent out a command that all the spindles in the whole kingdom should be destroyed. No one in the kingdom was allowed to tell the Princess of the curse that had been placed upon her for they did not want her to worry or be sad.

On the morning of her fifteenth birthday, the Princess awoke early -- excited to be another year older. She was up so early in the morning, that she realized everyone else still slept. The Princess roamed through the halls trying to keep herself occupied until the rest of the castle awoke. She wandered about the whole place, looking at rooms and halls as she pleased and at last she came to an old tower. She climbed the narrow, winding staircase and reached a little door. A rusty key was sticking in the lock and when she turned it, the door flew open.

In a little room sat an old woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax. The old woman was so deaf that she had never heard the King's command that all spindles should be destroyed.

"Good morning, Granny," said the Princess, "what are you doing?"

"I am spinning," said the old woman.

"What is the thing that whirls round so merrily?" asked the Princess and she took the spindle and tried to spin too.

But she had scarcely touched the spindle when it pricked her finger. At that moment she fell upon the bed which was standing near and lay still in a deep sleep.

The King, Queen and servants had all started their morning routines and right in the midst of them fell asleep too. The horses fell asleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the doves on the roof and the flies on the wall. Even the fire in the hearth grew still and went to sleep. The kitchen maid, who sat with a chicken before her, ready to pluck its feathers, fell asleep. The cook was in the midst of scolding the kitchen boy for a mess he'd made but they both fell fast asleep. The wind died down and on the trees in front of the castle not a leaf stirred.

Round the castle a hedge of brier roses began to grow up. Every year it grew higher until at last nothing could be seen of the sleeping castle.

There was a legend in the land about the lovely Sleeping Beauty, as the King's daughter was called, and from time to time Princes came and tried to force their way through the hedge and into the castle. But they found it impossible for the thorns, as though they were alive, grabbed at them and would not let them through.

After many years a Prince came again to the country and heard an old man tell the tale of the castle which stood behind the brier hedge and the beautiful Princess who had slept within for a hundred years. He heard also that many Princes had tried to make it through the brier hedge but none had succeeded and many had been caught in it and died.

The the young Prince said, "I am not afraid. I must go and see this Sleeping Beauty."

The good old man did all in his power to persuade him not to go, but the Prince would not listen.

Now the hundred years were just ended. When the Prince approached the brier hedge it was covered with beautiful large roses. The shrubs made way for him of their own accord and let him pass unharmed.

In the courtyard, the Prince saw the horses and dogs lying asleep. On the roof sat the sleeping doves with their heads tucked under their wings. When he went into the house, the flies were asleep on the walls and the servants asleep in the halls. Near the throne lay the King and Queen, sleeping peacefully beside each other. In the kitchen the cook, the kitchen boy and the kitchen maid all slept with their heads resting on the table.

The Prince went on farther. All was so still that he could hear his own breathing. At last he reached the tower and opened the door into the little room where the Princess was asleep. There she lay, looking so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her. He bent down and gave her a kiss. As he touched her, Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

Throughout the castle, everyone and everything woke up and looked at each other with astonished eyes. Within the month, the Prince and Sleeping Beauty were married and lived happily all their lives.

* * *

**Kiki: **ok so that was a sleeping beauty for anyone who doesnt know the story (i never heard the one above,  
i couldnt find the one ive heard) the next chapter will be my version, with the hotty couple YAMI AND YUGI!!!  
**Amber:** if its sleeping beauty they wont get together till the end dip shit  
**Kiki: **BITCH YOU ARE SO OUT OF THE STORY NOW  
**Amber: **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Janet: **shut up read, review if you want  
**Mark&Tod:** *stop making out* We better be in the story *resume making out with kiki taking pics*


	2. The Proposal

**Kiki: **YAY!!!!! NEW CHAPTER

**Amber:** your just happy cause you gave yourself the best fairy gift

**Kiki: **well no i thought id give you that part ], but now i might give it to janet

**Janet:**YAY!!!!!!!!!!

**Kiki:** MARK TOD I KNOW YOU LIKE MAKING OUT BUT DO THE DISCLAIMIR

**Mark&Tod: **WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT WE WERE MAKING YOU A PRESANT FOR NOT MAKING

MARIA A GOOD FAIRY... She owns nothing but us, if she owned Yu-Gi-Oh there would be many nasty

epidodes(Tod: atleast yami can do that with yugi Mark: IM SORRY BUT WE CANT UNTIL WERE 21 YOU

KNOW THE RULES tod: i know i just hate it) Warning Yaoi-aka-boyXboy no likey no ready

**Kiki: **On with the story!!!!!!!!!

(((interuptions by me unless specified)))

Pairings-

Aweshipping(might be pleashipping idk and idc) (Mahado x Isis)  
Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atemu x Heba)  
Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou)  
Puppyshipping (Seto x Jou)  
Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yuugi)  
Bronzeshipping (Marik x Malik)  
Aknonkanon x Amara (what shipping? i think there is none)  
Mark x Tod (my characters dont use there in a story im writing all about them that i hope to publish)

Others

Faires (not the colors in the real story)-

Blue Fairy-Janet May Tecla (dont steal)  
Purple Fairy-Kiki Ann Talise (based on me, dont steal, kat for short)  
Red Fairy-Amber Nicole Reed(based on cousin, dont steal)  
Grey Fairy-Mark Abe Tyson(dont steal)  
Black Fairy-Tod Tatum Tecla(dont steal)  
EVIL FAIRY-Maria(no last name i will improvise)(please steal she is evil)

Once upon a... (((HOLD IT I AM NOT TELLING A STORY LIKE THIS SO LETS GET AWAY FROM THIS

ONCE UPON A TIME CRAP...))) A king and a queen were desperate for an heir, no matter how much they

tried they never had a child

One stormy afternoon the king was in a meeting with the five good fairies, he had yet to meet.

"Hello Im Kiki Ann Talise, kat for short" The girl with long flowing blonde hair with big violet eyes,

"This is my cousin Amber Nicole Reed"She said pointing to a girl with long red hair and blazing red eyes.

"This is my best friend Janet May Tecla" She continued pointing to a girl with long beautiful blue hair and innocent,

sparkling blue eyes, "thats her brother Tod Tatum Tecla" she said pointing to a boy with shortblack hair eyes

that changed from red to black, "and thats his boyfriend Mark Abe Tyson" she finished pointing to a boy with

shortish brown/black hair and with smokey blue eyes.

"I'm glad to meet you five but i have to ask why are you here on such a stormy afternoon?"

"We have come to grant your wish of a child, but you can not invite any fairies but us to any event conserning the child

until its first birth day, that means no celebration feast no baby shower no anything, they can come for his first bithday

though" Janet said

"Ahh very well do you know when we will have a child?" The king asked

"He will be concived tonight and it will be a boy. no two boys twins" amber said

"Do the other fairies know of this?"

"No my king the evil fairy Maria killed all but us and Tod's parents parents" Mark answered

"We must leave before she finds us good luck king remember you must fuck your wife tonight"

"TOD!!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OR ILL TELL MOM" Janet shouted

"Bye King Motou we will see you at anything concerning your children" they said together before getting up and bowing

without a sound they disappeared in puff of blue, purple, red, grey, and black.

the king went to his chambers to wait for his wife to tell her the good news.

A month later the queen went to the healing chamber to see if she was sick as she had been throwing up the past few mornings

(((hint hint)))

"You might want to get your husband for this" The priestess Isis said

A few minuets later the king was in the chambers as well "What is wrong with her isis?"

"Nothing but i thought you would like to know she is pregnant my king" Isis replied

"REALLY?!?!?!?!?" the king and queen both exclaimed

"Yes, it seems those fairies were not lying when they talked to you those weeks ago."

"YAY IM GONNA BE A MOTHER" the queen shouted, while the king fainted.

**Kiki: **probaly the longest chapter i have witten in a while

**Amber:** Read and Review or ill hunt you

**Janet:** remember she is the angel of death so watch out


	3. 2 births and a curse

**Kiki: **First of all i would like to thank yuuhikari for being the first person to review and i also want to thank yugiyamifangirl who is an author of 33 amazing fics, it was because of her i decided to write anything. oh and in the last ch. i forot to put page breaks so please forgive me i hope you understood everything

**Amber: **can we get on with the fic i want to go to bed, BUT NOOOO I CANT BECAUSE YOU HAD TO PICK ME TO DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMIR

**Janet&Mark&Tod:** SHUT THE FUCK UP THERES PEOPLE SLEEPING HERE

**Amber:** YAY THE LUCKY BITCHES ARE SLEEPING!!! Kiki owns nothing but us and like half the plot she tried to lure slleping beauty over with a cookie, the prince stopped her, and the ygo gang listened to kaiba and didnt take the gourmet meal jou almost did but seto offer a bigger one. **WARNING:** boyXboy dont like dont read

**Kiki: **What the fuck just happened??? ohh well on to da fic!!!!!!!!!!

(((interuptions by me unless specified)))

Pairings-

Aweshipping(might be pleashipping idk and idc) (Mahado x Isis)  
Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atemu x Heba)  
Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou)  
Puppyshipping (Seto x Jou)  
Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yuugi)  
Bronzeshipping (Marik x Malik)  
Aknonkanon x Amara (what shipping? i think there is none)  
Mark x Tod (my characters dont use there in a story im writing all about them that i hope to publish)

Others

Faires (not the colors in the real story)-

Blue Fairy-Janet May Tecla (dont steal)  
Purple Fairy-Kiki Ann Talise (based on me, dont steal, kat for short)  
Red Fairy-Amber Nicole Reed(based on cousin, dont steal)  
Grey Fairy-Mark Abe Tyson(dont steal)  
Black Fairy-Tod Tatum Tecla(dont steal)  
EVIL FAIRY-Maria(no last name i will improvise)(please steal she is evil

**

* * *

**

**RECAP:**

"REALLY?!?!?!?!?" the king and queen both exclaimed

"Yes, it seems those fairies were not lying when they talked to you those weeks ago."

"YAY IM GONNA BE A MOTHER" the queen shouted, while the king fainted.

**

* * *

**

**Story:**

**8 months later(king motou (he will be known as Maxamon motou, the queen will be Amy Motou) is in a meeting with pharaoh Aknonkanon)**

"King Motou i have heard your wife is haveing twins both boys, is it true? if so have you picked out names for them?"

"Yes my dear friend Aknonkanon, she is, there names will be Heba and Yugi but you are not here about them were making a peace treaty remember"

"What if Heba married Atemu and Yugi married Yami, them there would be no need for a peace treaty as this would make a permanent one?"

"I agree, Heba and Atemu will marry when Heba is 16and a half and Atemu is 18, Yugi and Yami will marry when Yugi is 16 and Yami is 17. Does that sound like a good treaty?"

"Yes, max now to do the paperwork"  
both rulers groane at the thought of any more paperwork.

**

* * *

**

**2 months later (at the feast celebrating the twins birth)**

"Friends today we are celebrating the birth of prince heba" Amy held up and infant wint tan skin, huge shining violet eyes,soft features, and tri color star shaped hair "and crown prince yugi"max finished holing up an infant that looked like the other except with pale skin. the party goers all cheered until max silenced them " also Crown Prince yugi of Japan will marry Prince Yami of egypt at the age of 16, and Prince Heba of Japan will marry Crown Prince Atemu of Egypt when he is 16 and a half, therfore creating a permenant peace treaty with egypt that is all, dig in" everyone cheered at the thought of permenent peace, then started eating the feast.

When the feast was over it was time to give the twins their presents. The noble all got them jewel encrested swords, ugly expensive shirts and expencive toys that would break in a week. The pesants actually gave them gifts from the heart like, handmade wooden rocking horses, wooven blankets, and wonderful toys that would last forever. The pesants would later learn just how much the twins would do for them because of their heart felt gifts.

"i belive we have the last gifts King Maxamon"Kiki stated

"Indeed you do go ahead" Maxamon replied

Kiki walked up to the twins cribs in the middle of the room and spoke "I give you both the gift of conception since you will marry men you will still need to produce heirs, now you dont have to use a heriem girl" A bright purple light engulfed the twins them quickly disappeared.

Amber walked up to stand next to kiki "I give Crown Prince Yugi the gift of Art, While I give Prince Heba the gift of Writing" a blood burst of diffrent shades of reds went into the twins.

Tod Walked up and stood next to kiki and amber "I give the princes the gift to enchant everyone with there voices(((singing people)))" A sparkly Black light vanished into the boys

Mark walked up to stand next to the others "I give the princes the gift of the fairies, for those of you who dont know what that is they shall heal faster than anyone and have magic as they grow older, they will be more powerful when together but will not become fairies"Mark explained as a grey light disapeared into the twins

Janet walked up to complete the circle around the twins "And I give the lovely twins the gift of everlasting beauty and love" She said as a loving blue wrapped around the boys like a comforting blanket and dissolved into their skins

A dull lifeless black cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere, when it dissapear a tall pretty woman with blue hair and yellow eyes was standing there she spoke "Pharaoh, King dont you know when you invite good fairies to a party you have to invite me the worst fairy of them all, yes it is i Maria Saint Evil."

"MARIA LEAVE I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN THESE CHILDS LIVES BECAUSE I CHOSE MARK OVER YOU" Tod shouted

"IF I CANT HAVE YOU THEN ANYTHING YOU BLESS WITH MAGIC WILL DIE. ON THE TWINS 16TH. BIRTHDAY THEY SHALL PRICK THIER FINGER ON A SPINDLE OR ROSE AND DIE" Maria screeched angrily while dark magic wound its way through the crowd and into the twins. She then disappeared.

"NOOOO MY BABIES THEIR GOING TO DIE" Amy sobbed

"not quite my queen we have one gift left. On your 16th. birthday you will not die if pricked on the finger on a rose or spindle you will fall asleep until true loves kiss" the five fairies said at once creating a rainbow of magic that dance on the twins skin before dissapearing into them

"That is all we can do King Maxamon Queen Amy Pharaoh Aknonkanon Queen Amara, i am sorry for what amara has done, i would suggest taking the twins away but they should find live in thier princes for if the curse some true the egyptian princes will have no trouble kissing them, We have to go now" Tod said sadly

"Before you go will you 5 be their fairy godparents?" Amy asked

"It would be an honor My lady we will visit them once a month for 5 days if thats no trouble to you" Kiki said

"It would be no trouble for us to have you stay here since your magic will save them one day good bye my friends" Maxamon said

"Good by our friends" the five said disappearing in a rainbow puff of smoke that surronded the twins dissapearing into them making them the fairies permemant godchildren.

**

* * *

**

**Kiki: **How did you like it???

**Amber:** They better have concidering you went to bed while you forced me to stay up think how to end the ch. a full 24 hours after we started this stupid ch. i FINALLY get to sleep

**Tod&Mark: **how come we havent kissed in the story yet???

**Janet:**MARIA IS A BITCH

**Everyone except janet: ***gasp* YOU NEVER SWEAR THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING *all faint*

**Janet: **opps *anime swaet drop thingy* Read and review... the reviews from last ch. are below and YUGIYAMIFANGIRL PLEASE WRITE 'Darkness in Light' and 'Let Me Help You'... also i think this is kiki's longest chapter ever, also if you have a name for a ch. please tell us we dont have names for them

**Kiki: ***regaining concinceness* review ill give you a cookie, and maybe a lime or lemon not sure if i write one i it might be horrible 0.o JANET SWORE *faints again*

* * *

**Reviews since last time I checked**

yugiyamifangirl  
2009-11-18 . chapter 2

That was good. I'm glad that she is now pregnant. Update soon.

yugiyamifangirl  
2009-11-18 . chapter 1

That was good. Can't wait for more.

yuuhikari  
2009-11-18 . chapter 2

great fic  
I hope you write more as possible^^


	4. 15 years later

**Kiki: **OMF I HAVE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY FIC HAS BEEN UP FOR 6 DAYS AND I ALREADY HAVE 7 REVIEWS-I PROBABLY WONT REPLY TO THEM.

**Amber: **to lazy?

**Kiki: **of course, i planned on putting this up yesterday but my mom took me to watch new moon with her we left at 7:45 it started at 9:45 so i couldn't put this up then

**Amber: **Janet do the disclaimer

**Janet: **^^ KKK ^^ Kiki does not anything but us and part of the plot the other part is sleeping beauty's,Warning BoyXboy,not my brother and his bf, don't like don't read... enjoy

* * *

(((interuptions by me unless specified)))

**///speaking in head by my created angels or in this fairies///**

* * *

Pairings-

Aweshipping(might be pleashipping idk and idc) (Mahado x Isis)  
Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atemu x Heba)  
Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou)  
Puppyshipping (Seto x Jou)  
Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi)  
Bronzeshipping (Marik x Malik)  
Aknonkanon x Amara (what shipping? i think there is none)  
Mark x Tod (my characters don't use there in a story I'm writing all about them that i hope to publish)

Maxamon x Amy (my char. you can steal and use i probably wont use them to much)

Others

Fairies (not the colors in the real story)-

Blue Fairy-Janet May Tecla (dont steal)  
Purple Fairy-Kiki Ann Talise (based on me, dont steal, Kat for short)  
Red Fairy-Amber Nicole Reed(based on cousin, dont steal)  
Grey Fairy-Mark Abe Tyson(don't steal)  
Black Fairy-Tod Tatum Tecla(dont steal)  
EVIL FAIRY-Maria(no last name i will improvise)(please steal she is evil, and a **MAJOR **bitch)

**Kiki:** (angels/fairies pick their ages) Ages in this ch.

Kiki, Janet, Mark, Tod- 18

Amber-21

Maxamon, Amy, Aknonkanon, Amara 49

Atemu, Seto, Marik, Bakura- 17

Yami- 16

Jou, Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Heba- 15

* * *

**RECAP-**

"Before you go will you 5 be their fairy godparents?" Amy asked

"It would be an honor My lady we will visit them once a month for 5 days if that's no trouble to you" Kiki said

"It would be no trouble for us to have you stay here since your magic will save them one day good bye my friends" Maxamon said

"Good by our friends" the five said disappearing in a rainbow puff of smoke that surrounded the twins disappearing into them making them the fairies permanent godchildren.

* * *

**Story-**

* * *

**15 years later-**

"Heba stop drooling I'm not that good of an artist" Yugi said finishing his painting of a fruit basket that looked more life-like than the real fruit  
"Yes, you are Yugi"

"Next in painting atemu"

Heba perked up "really why"

"so when atemu gone you dont cry for a week" yugi said starting to sculpt the fruit

Heba blushed "I DON'T LIKE HIM"

"I didnt say you did"  
"you implied it" heba said matter of factly

"implied what???" a new voice asked

"KIKI!!!" the twins exclaimed pouncing on their godmother

true to their words the fairies visited once a month for 5 days

"GET OFF ME!!!" Kiki shouted, the twins reluctantly got off her, as they were getting up they heard laughing

"Damn next time we got to get here faster"

"shut up Amber not funny" Janet said

"not that were not happy to see our god parents, but why are you here?" yugi asked

"were here because your birthday is in 2 months and we gave into your parents trying to get us to move in" kiki answered **///do not tell them the real reason or else/// ///we wont/// **they replied

"so how are things going with you guys and your fiances?" janet asked

"fine" heba replied

"fine as you admitted your feelings and are dating or fine as we haven't admitted anything and are just being stubborn?" mark asked

"the second one my lover" tod said then quickly kissed mark

"TOD, STOP READING OUR THOUGHTS" Yugi and Heba shouted

"We have to go find your parents see ya later" kiki said before walking out with janet, mark, and tod fallowing

"tell then the truth or i will" Amber said before runnung to catch up with the others.

Yugi and Heba paled knowing amber would do just that

* * *

** Throne Room**

"I'm glad you decided to stay here till the spell is over" Maxamon said

"Well we have to get them together before its to late, the sooner our park off the spell is complete the sooner hers is no more" Janet replied

"If they kiss before then her spell will never work"Mark clarified

"If who kisses who what spell wont work?" A voice asked

Janet,Kiki,Amber,Mark,Tod, Amy,and Maxamon turned to see Heba and Yugi standing near the entrance to the throne room

"Well?"Yugi asked after a 20 minuet silence

* * *

**Kiki: **Yay!!! cliffhanger, and yes i know it was short i just had to put it up though

**TOD: **I GOT TO KISS MARK *DANCES LIKE A MONKEY IN A CIRCLE*

**Mark: ***creeped out by monkey dance* dont let him kiss me in the fic again

**Kiki:** Buy...

**Amber&Janet&Mark:** NO BUTS THAT DANCE IS CREEPY

**Kiki: ***sigh of defeat* OK Read and Review


	5. Hidden Truth

**Kiki:** Ya heres ch. whatever

**Janet:** Shes cranky because Cherry-San stopped writting Lovers Phoenix she abandoned it 6-18-04, and i read that fic it was awesomeall of us including no emotion Amber hopes she continues it, if by chance she reads Kiki's fic and my lil' shout out to her.

**Amber&Mark&Tod&Janet&Kiki:** If you know her and are friends with her ask her to continue you and mention this shout-out to her. Also Kiki Owns nothing except us five and part of the plot.

**Kiki: **If i owned Michael he would not have been over worked and so stressed that he found relief in pills and died, he would be alove kiking being happy and doing the **10 concerts** he agreed to not the **50 **he was being pressured to do... sorry im angry and deppressed, missing the King Of Pop, my mom was gonna get me tickets to one of his **50 **concerts, this probally wont be very long... also check lout to see what the evil money grubbers did to Michael.

* * *

(((interuptions by me unless specified)))

**///speaking in head by my created angels or in this fairies yes that means they are talking to eachother///**

* * *

Pairings-

Aweshipping(might be pleashipping idk and idc) (Mahado x Isis)  
Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atemu x Heba)  
Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou)  
Puppyshipping (Seto x Jou)  
Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi)  
Bronzeshipping (Marik x Malik)  
Aknonkanon x Amara (what shipping? i think there is none)  
Mark x Tod (my characters don't use there in a story I'm writing all about them that i hope to publish)

Maxamon x Amy (my char. you can steal and use i probably wont use them to much)

Others

Fairies (not the colors in the real story)-

Blue Fairy-Janet May Tecla (dont steal)  
Purple Fairy-Kiki Ann Talise (based on me, dont steal, Kat for short)  
Red Fairy-Amber Nicole Reed(based on cousin, dont steal)  
Grey Fairy-Mark Abe Tyson(don't steal)  
Black Fairy-Tod Tatum Tecla(dont steal)  
EVIL FAIRY-Maria(no last name i will improvise)(please steal she is evil, and a **MAJOR **bitch)

* * *

**Kiki:** (angels/fairies pick their ages) Ages in this ch.

Kiki, Janet, Mark, Tod- 18

Amber-21

Maxamon, Amy, Aknonkanon, Amara 49

Atemu, Seto, Marik, Bakura- 17

Yami- 16

Jou, Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Heba- 15

* * *

**RECAP- (Tod did a creepy monkey dance which because of he wont be kissing Mark anytime soon in this fic)**

"If they kiss before then her spell will never work"Mark clarified

"If who kisses who what spell wont work?" A voice asked

Janet,Kiki,Amber,Mark,Tod, Amy,and Maxamon turned to see Heba and Yugi standing near the entrance to the throne room

"Well?"Yugi asked after a 20 minuet silence

**

* * *

**

STORY-

"Someone placed a spell on Mark so he will die in three hours, we placed a counter spell on him so he would fall asleep instead of die until someone other than his true love kisses him, we were discussing how to end it without him falling asleep" Kiki explained in one breath** ///who is kissing Mark???///**

**///Not me hes my brother boyfriend either you or Amber, and good cover up not the whole truth but not a complete lie///**

**///Mark's a little brother to me so that leaves you Kiki, i agree with Janet good cove///**

**///I trust you Kiki i know you wont try to steal him from me just kiss him so this mess clears up and yes im refering to that little "cover up" we should have told them the truth///**

**///I'll kiss you Kiki, lets just count to 3 and it will be over///**

"If thats true who is kissing Mark? i know for a fact he wont kiss anyone but tod" Heba said Matter-of-factly

"we talked about it and im the only one willing, since i dont have that big of a bond with them as amber and janet do, also im probaly the least disgusted to kiss a gay guy" kiki stated walking over and kissing mark **///1...2...3/// **they stopped kissing "Lets just hope our counter spell works because no matter what that was gross"

"Was Mark that bad of a kisser?" Yugi asked innocently

"No, i just dont like kissing gay people, and I regret giving you a gift of innocence" Kiki had given them bothe innocence and attitudes(Heba got more of the attitude were as yugi got more of the innocence) for their 1st. birthdays the other fairies got them normal gift like books, special finger paint that only shows up on paper, and a few things they would need for their marriges

"Why are you here my sons, you should be preparing for the egyptians to arrive" Maxamon asked curiously

"Well we figured since we are marrying(sp?) the prince we could show off of gifts a little to let them see all of us, heba wrote a song i thought we could sing it for you guys to make sure it was appropriate it called 'I Just Can't Stop Loving you'"

(((Yugi is Singing For Michael Heba is singing for Siedah, This Was Written and Sung Bu Michael Jackson I dont Own it)))

_[Both]_

I Just Want To Lay Next To You  
For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People  
Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much

_[Yugi]_  
Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer

_[Heba]_  
I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You

_[Yugi]_  
I Just Can't Hold On

_[Heba]_  
I Feel We Belong

_[Yugi]_  
My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do

_[Heba]_  
'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You

_[Yugi]_  
At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .

_[Heba]_  
When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You

_[Yugi]_  
You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"

_[Heba]_  
"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong

_[Yugi]_  
This Feeling's So Strong

_[Heba]_  
Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living

_[Both]_  
If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

_[Yugi]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_[Heba]_  
We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow

_[Yugi]_  
We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday

_[Heba]_  
I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow

_[Yugi]_  
This Is My Life And I,

_[Both]_  
Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_[Heba]_  
No, Baby

_[Yugi]_  
Oh!

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_[Heba]_  
If I Can't Stop!

_[Both]_  
And If I Stop . . .

_[Heba]_  
No

_[Yugi]_  
Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .

_[Heba]_  
What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do)

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_[Yugi]_  
Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do  
Girl!

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_[Yugi]_  
You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . .

_[Both]_  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Everyone was clapping. "Did you write that for atemu?" Maxamon teased

Heba scoffed and blushed "OF COURSE NOT I WAS BORED AND THINKING 'WHAT DOES LOVE MEAN' AND I JUST WROTE IT GEEZ"

"Emporer the egyptians have been spotted they will be here in 30 min" A gaurd named Duke announced

* * *

Kiki: OK I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY WATCHED NEW MOON TWICE AS OF YESTERDAY AT 6PM, AND THE SECOND TIME I SAW IT I KEPT THINKING 'Edward and Jacob would be an awesome couple... i can see it know'(i might put it up as a fic, not sure though lets just say it involves these sayings - "fuck me wolfboy" and "With Pleasure Leech")

**All: READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND EVEN IF THE MUSIC WORLD KILLED HIM, MICHAEL JACKSON WILL LIVE ON IN MIND, SOUL, MUSIC, AND OUR HEARTS.**

* * *

**Replies to last chapters reviews - Please excuss my weirdness**

**5stareader**** 2009-11-23 . chapter 4 Awsome chapter update soon. **

I hope you think this chapter is ok... im not to sure about it

**yugiyamifangirl**** 2009-11-21 . chapter 4 **

**That was good. It's cute that Heba is too stubborn to admit that he likes Atemu. I wonder how they're going to explain the kiss thing to Yugi and Heba. Update soon.**

Bet you didn't expect that to happen did yay? to tell you the truth neither did i thats what took me so long to write this i couldnt figure out what to make happen, oh by the way PLEASE UPDATE SOON, the last time you did i was like "PRAISE RA SHE LOVES US"

**Happyfish****  
2009-11-21 . chapter 4 ****PLesae write more mo of this story soon its awesome!!**

Is this ok? I hope it is.


	6. This is an AN, a real ch

**A/N: **i might not post for a while because my laptop is fucked up right now, im having trouble putting this up so yay...

also if you haven't read all of yugiyamifangirl 's fics, they are supper awesome and the reason im writing.

YUGIYAMIFANGIRL IS A TALENTED WRITER PLEASE READ HER FICS IF YOU HAVENT (if yugiyamifangirl is reading this, yes im technically tryingto get you more readers/reviewers

on another note i will be starting another fic i got it after i fell asleep one night after reading yugiyamifangirl's fic called Secret Past the 10th time, so it might sound like it just a little bit i am just writing what i saw, its like a repeating dream but i see i see different parts of it so i like have to piece it together, heres something about it

**Betrayal of the Heart **(this might change, dont steal my idea or ill track you down and burn you alive)

**Yugi is the crown princes boyfriend, he acidentaly cheats on Atemu, what happens when yugi falls pregnant? is it the crown princes child or his brother yamis? what does heba have to do with anything? **yay so far i have the beggining where yugi cheats on atemu, so should i change title before its to late, tell me know before my laptop stops being a bitch.


	7. The curse is ended and started

**Kiki:** my laptop is still being a bitch all thanks to a spyware called Security Tool, but thanks to spyware doctor the only thing wrong is i have to use half of my screen because the box wont go away. also i will be typing the stuff befor/after the story youll see why, and be quiet my angels/fairies are sleeping....

PARINGS ARE THE SAME I DONT OWN YUGIOH OR SLEEPING BEAUTY, I OWN THE FARIES/ANGELS STEAL THEM AND ILL HUNT YOU DOWN THIS HAS BOYxBOY IN IT DONT LIKE IT SONT READ IT

**Angels/Fairies:** **

* * *

**REVIEWS**/Replys to reviews **

_Happyfish  
2009-12-01 . chapter 6 _

wait... why would Yugi do that , that would be mean and Yugi in my opnion would never do that and I think that yugiyamifangirl's stuff is good!

**yugiyamifangirl's fics are way to awesome, i wish i could write that well, in my opinion yugi wouldnt either but it was an accident a mistake and all, but in the end it turns out well, and i will be starting it soon so not even i will be confused any longer, read it to find out when i start it**

_5stareader  
2009-11-26 . chapter 5 _

Its a great chapter I love it  
Nice song

**Thanks =D , i like the song, but i will use a diff. one for... must not reveal ch./future ch.**

_Happyfish  
2009-11-26 . chapter 5 _

Write more of that story soon its awesome!

**Sorry it took a while laptops was being a bitch and i couldnt update till today**

_yugiyamifangirl  
2009-11-26 . chapter 5 _

That was good. That was a good cover-up about the kissing thing. Heba's going to be very stubborn about loving ATemu. Update soon.

**Of course he is he's wwwwaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy to stubborn to admit it**

**

* * *

**

**(((interuptions by me unless specified)))**

**///speaking in head by my created angels or in this fairies yes that means they are talking to eachother///****

* * *

**

Kiki: (angels/fairies pick their ages) Ages in this ch.

Kiki, Janet, Mark, Tod- 18

Amber-21

Maxamon, Amy, Aknonkanon, Amara 49

Atemu, Seto, Marik, Bakura- 18

Yami- 17

Jou, Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Heba- 16

* * *

**Recap:**

Everyone was clapping. "Did you write that for atemu?" Maxamon teased

Heba scoffed and blushed "OF COURSE NOT I WAS BORED AND THINKING 'WHAT DOES LOVE MEAN' AND I JUST WROTE IT GEEZ"

"Emporer the egyptians have been spotted they will be here in 30 min" A gaurd named Duke announced

* * *

**Story:**

Birthdays are strange. starting with seto, jou, malik, marik, ryou, bakura, yami, atemu, heba, and yugi's. all their birthdays are close together, within a month apart. Atemu's is forst on June 13, Seto's on June 15, Marik's on June 20, Bakura's June 26, Jou's on June 27, Ryou's on July 3, Malik's on July 9, and of course Yugi and Heba's on July 13 **(((ok so i wanted my birthday to be important oh well dont like it? i dont care))) **why am i telling you this you ask. because today is July 12, 24 hours before the dreaded curse might be fufilled, so the King Declaired to his kingdom **(((Heba and Yugi Werent there))) **

"As you all know a curse was put on my sons" the crowed booed till Maxamon silenced them "in case it is fufilled their party will be held today" the people were extatic to see their prince one more time in caser the cure was fufilled

* * *

**With Heba and Atemu in the hall after the 16th birthday party for Yugi and Heba**

"Hello Atemu"

"Hello Heba did you need something?" Atemu smiled and Heba Shivered

'Yay to say i love you and you to say it back' "Acctually, Yes, yes there is...i..ii...umm... ILL BE IN THE GARDEN IN CASE ANYONE NEEDS ME" 'OH MY FUCKING ZUES I AM WEAK' **(((in hear the greek gods and they moved to japan)))**

"Ahh ok, by chance do you know were my brother ran off to, he told me to meet him in his room but he wasn't there"

"No, Im sorry... I must go now bye Atemu" Heba then left hastily

'that was weird, i wonder what that was all about"

* * *

**With Heba in the garden, leaning against a tree, finishing a song**

"One more line.... annnnnnddddd.........done........YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, now to see if its any good" **(((i dont not own the song Enrique Iglesias does, though i will change/add some words which will be not typed in bold, the song is 'Wish I was Your Lover)))**

**You know I got this feeling that I just can't hide**

**I tried to tell you how I feel  
I tried to tell you but I'm weak  
Words don't come easily  
When you get close I shiver  
I watch you when you smile  
I watch you when you cry  
And I still don't understand  
I can't find a way to tell you**

Atemu **I wish I was your lover  
**Atemu **I wish that you were mine  
Baby I've got this feeling  
That I just can't hide**

**Don't try to run away  
There's many things I wanna say  
No matter how it ends  
Just hold me when I tell you**

Atemu **I wish I was your lover  
**Atemu **I wish that you were mine  
Baby I got this feeling  
That I just can't hide  
_[2x]_**

**All I need is a miracle  
Oh **Atemu** all I need is you  
All I need is to love you **man  
**Oh **Atemu** all I need is you  
**Atemu** you**

**I wish I was your lover  
I wish that you were mine  
Baby I got this feeling  
That I just can't hide _[3x]_**

Atemu I **Just wanna be your lover  
Just wanna be the one  
**Atemu **Let me be your lover  
Let me be the one  
**I love you more than them **Yeah**

"You wish I was your lover?" a deep voice asked

Heba's eyes widened at recognition of the voice, and wispered "Atemu"

"Your voice is Lovely Heba and I must tell you, I also wish you were my lover"

Heba's eyes widened even more if that is possible. "How can you want me as your lover" He wispered pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and hiding his face in his arms "I couldn't even tell you, you had to hear from a song i wrote"

"And i loved that song, and i Love you, i dont want to be away from you, my brother wanted to convince me to tell you that i love you, thats what he always wants when he wants to see me alone, that and to tell me of his latest faliures"

"What faliures?" heba said looking up

"In telling your Brother that he loves him" Atemu answered sitting down next to

"Yami Loves Yugi?"

"The same way I love you"

Heba giggled "And how do you love me"

"you know aphrodite?"

"yay?"

"She couldnt make a love stronger than mine for you, or Yami's for yugi"

"Really?"

"yes really" Atemu said leaning over and kissing heba, it was a quick kiss but passionate. little did they know the curse on Heba had been lifted, and only yugi would fall asleep if he didnt get kissed.

The Bell tower chimed midnight

"Your 16 now, how do you feel?"

"Perfect"

* * *

**With Yugi in His room.**

Yugi was woken up, he didn't know what, all he knew is that he wanted to pick a rose. So he got up and walked to the garden in a transe. When he got there he subconsiously heard heba call "Yugi, what are you doing up" but for some reason he ignored it and cept walking to the rose bushes, when he got there he kneeled down, reached out his hand and picked a rose, pricking his finger on a thorn, and fell to the ground in a deep sleep

"YUGI!!!!!!!!" Heba shouted running over to try and wake yugi up when he failed he paniked "Get isis, our parents, every one you can think of, oh get yami also"

* * *

**Kiki: **i think this is my longest ch. eithout all of the parings and stuff sorry i took so long, nexy ch. might be the last

**Janet & Amber: **R&R or else Kiki will kill off Heba and Yugi.


	8. Just so you know

Hey everyone, I have recently decided I'm giving up on being a writer.

I haven't uploaded in forever and I don't even know how to continue. In-fact I have deleted Big Time Angels. (Don't worry I have a copy)

I'm sorry.

For now all I plan on doing is finishing the last chapter of _Briar Rose, _being a beta, writing a couple short stories(1-2chapters) and reading a lot of your guy's wonderful work If you want me to do something specific message me :)

Peace out girl scouts!

P.s. If you love MBAV and ship Bethan go read** _JustMe133_**'s work it's amazing :)

P.p.s. don't be afraid to ask to finish something


End file.
